At social functions where food is served, such as cocktail parties and wedding receptions, the host will often elect to provide disposable plates for their guests to use. Disposable plates are typically made of plastic or paper and are relatively inexpensive as compared to non-disposable plates, such as those made of china or glass. The use of disposable plates also makes cleaning up after a social function considerably easier and quicker by eliminating the need to wash the plates after use.
In addition to food, drinks are often served at these functions. The drinks are served either in plastic or paper disposable cups, or in glass bottles or aluminum cans, which can disposed of or recycled.
At many of these functions the guests are often required to stand while holding their plate and drink container. For example, the guests will be standing and holding both their plate and drink container while passing through a buffet line and when returning to their seats. In addition, some guests may choose to stand because of a desire to mingle and perhaps all of the guests will have to stand because of a lack of seats.
Conventional disposable plates are usually of a simple geometric shape, such as a circle, and may be divided into two or more separate food compartments. In order to hold such a plate and a drink container while standing, the guest must use both hands, one to hold the plate and the other to hold the drink. This is very inconvenient when the guest needs at least one hand free, such as when eating or shaking hands, and may require that the guest find a nearby surface, such as a table or even the floor, upon which to place the drink container. In addition to the inconvenience of having to put the drink container down, the guest's drink may be knocked over or even confused with the drink containers of other guests if many guests are present at the function.
Some food trays of the prior art incorporate a flat surface portion and a cup-like portion formed in the upper surface of the plate for supporting both food and a drink container. For example, Design Patent U.S. Pat. No. 311,662 to Lorenzana et al. and Design Patent U.S. Pat. No. 152,659 to Sloan disclose food trays of this type. Although the plates of this type are capable of supporting a drink container, they are either not designed to be portable or require that the user hold the tray with both hands.
If trying to hold a conventional food tray with one hand, most users would support the tray by grasping the rim of the tray. When a full cup or can is placed in the drink container holder of one of these trays, however, the tray becomes very unbalanced because of the added weight and makes it difficult, if not impossible, to hold the tray with one hand. Therefore, most users must compensate by grasping the rim of the plate with both hands. This is especially true when the plate is also fully laden with food. In addition, if the tray is made of a relatively non-rigid material, such as paperboard or thin plastic, as is common with most disposable trays of this type, there is a high risk of structural failure when the fully laden tray is grasped at only one point on its rim.
Alternatively, users may support a food tray or plate by placing the plate on an open hand with the palm facing upwards. This carrying position, however, is uncomfortable and makes a fully laden plate feel top-heavy. This is especially true with food trays that are also supporting a full cup or can.
Other disposable plates with cup holders present in the prior art include thumbholes that help the user support the plate with one hand. See, for example, Design Patent U.S. Pat. No. 290,919 to Buete, and Design Patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 278,198 and 278,197 to Harper. The thumb helps to balance the plate and the rest of the hand supports the weight of the plate. The main disadvantage of this arrangement, however, is that the thumb is exposed above the surface of the plate and is proximate to the food compartments. Thus, it is relatively easy to spill food on the exposed thumb of the user.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable food tray that overcomes the deficiencies present in the prior art.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable food tray capable of supporting a drink container.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a portable food tray that can be easily and comfortably supported with one hand.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a portable food tray that can be easily and comfortably supported with one hand and which does not expose the thumb of the user to food.